


No Matter What

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Langauge, Smut, TW - Attempted Sexual Assault, TW - Domestic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Bucky knows someone is hurting you but you think you’re protecting him and the club.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Bucky Barnes Bingo
> 
> BB Bingo Square Filled: BAMF Bucky
> 
> A/N: I saw the above-mentioned Tumblr post and then I was rewatching some SOA and this kind of happened. In the midst of homework and paper deadlines so it may be slightly rushed. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

He had pushed his way inside your house although you hadn’t put up much of a fight. You reclaimed your seat on your worn couch as he moved around the tiny living room checking your photo frames and knick-knacks. He traced his finger over the edge of the picture from your sister’s wedding a small smile quickly flashing across his face before the scowl returned.

“I thought we’d see you at the community cookout and I got worried,” he finally spoke.

You sniffed, “Wasn’t feeling like being around people today is all.”

“I can respect that. When I got back from service I didn’t much like being around people either, but something’s been off with you. Your smile always made my day and I haven’t seen it in a long while. What’s wrong Y/N?” he suddenly kneeled in front of you. You hadn’t even heard him move but Bucky was good like that.

You didn’t move but Bucky did. His hand softly grazed up your arm and over your shoulder before his finger was under your chin pushing your head up. You held a breath when his face twisted up in sorrow. His hand quickly cupped your cheek while his thumb darted out wiping out the blood from your lip. You thought you’d stopped the bleeding but apparently not. Bucky’s demeanor changed as he looked you over spotting the blackened eyes and the bruise barely covered by your shirt on the opposite shoulder. A growl emits from his chest but he inhales deeply anger drifting off him in waves.

“Who did this to you?” he asks but it feels more like a demand than a question.

“Please Bucky I’ll be okay,” you grip his wrist trying to pull his hand away but he doesn’t move. “Please.”

Bucky looks at you in your eyes and presses his forehead to yours. You want to cry at his tenderness, but hold it back, “Who did this to you beautiful? Who laid a hand on you?”

“Let it go Bucky. I don’t want you to get hurt,” he finally lets you push his hand away but his forehead stays pressed to yours.

“Don’t give me that bullshit Y/N. You think I’m worried about getting hurt in my town? The whole club has your back but I can’t do a goddamn thing unless you tell me who did this,” he stands up pacing. You know Bucky is right but he doesn’t know who or what Brock is. He’s FBI and no matter how powerful Bucky and the Commandoes may be in this town Brock could ruin everything.

“I’m protecting you Bucky. Please just drop it,” you stand ignoring the ache in your body but keep your arms protectively around yourself.

“Do you even see yourself right now?”

“I know,” you finally, scream. “Please, Bucky just leave. I just need you to leave right now. I can’t do this.”

“Whoever’s doing this is going to get you killed,” he tries once more to reach for you but you step back.

“Bucky, please just leave,” you looked away and you could hear Bucky exhale.

“Whatever Y/N. Don’t worry I won’t be back,” he muttered before the sound of your front door slamming signaled he was gone. The thunderous roar of his motorcycle is the final nail in the coffin making you tremble and nauseous.

All you had really wanted was to tell Bucky everything. Bucky would see your scars and he’d be there for you. He’d protect you and really love you, but you’d seen what Brock was capable of. He’d have Bucky arrested or worse. It was better this way. You’d rather Bucky hate you and stay away where it’s safe than risk his or the Commandoes lives for you.

##  **ONE WEEK LATER**

“Any big plans for the weekend?” Nat wiggled her eyebrows as you slipped out of your scrubs and let your hair down. Another long day in the ER and you were ready to spend the weekend in bed with Netflix and a bottle of Jack.

“No this past week has knocked me for a loop. I’m staying in bed for as long as possible.”

“Well, what about joining the girls for drinks tonight at SHIELD. I know a certain biker would be really happy to see you,” Nat playfully nudged your shoulder as you slammed the locker.

“Let it go Nat.”

“Nope,” she looped her arm with yours. “Come one we’re all taking bets on when you finally get together. Clint and I could really use the extra cash so help your girl out.”

You ignored her as you both made your way out of the building but you froze at the man leaning against your car. Nat looked confused but you shook your head, “I’ll see you Monday, Natasha. Goodnight.”

“Y/N? Wait, who is that?” Nat called as you hurried across the parking lot. “Y/N?”

You ignored her as Brock righted himself, “Good afternoon gorgeous.”

“What are you doing here?”

His smile faded and you knew you’d messed up, “Thought I’d give you a ride home sweetheart. Let’s go.”

“No thank you, Brock. You need to leave me alone,” you insisted moving past him to unlock your car. He certainly wouldn’t try anything with Nat nearby.

You were wrong. Brock shoved you against the car grapping your wrist and then squeezed until the keys dropped from your hand. He leaned over picking them up and made a clicking sound with his mouth before speaking, “You’re going to have a lot to make up for when I get you home.”

“Please,” you looked up and Nat sat in her car with her cellphone in one hand and her eyes locked on you. “Brock, let me go.”

He opened the door, “Get in the fucking car, you stupid bitch.”

You quickly rounded the car and ducked in without another glance at Natasha. Brock took your keys starting the engine then let his right hand find your thigh. He squeezed your knee roughly ignoring the whimper of pain. He drove right past SHIELD and Stark’s Auto where you could make out the motorcycles of the Commandoes and even saw the pledge Peter helping a customer. He looked up at the right moment and waved but you turned your head forward afraid you’d start crying.

“Brock, please don’t hurt me,” you cried out when he stopped the car in your driveway. “Just leave and don’t come back.”

“You never fucking learn do you?” he backhands you against the face and then grabs a fistful of your hair pulling you out of the car from the driver’s side door.

You’re sure you scream because his hand instantly covers your mouth as he pushes you up the walkway to your front door. He braces you against the door as he unlocks it then pushes you in slamming your front door. It’s so reminiscent of when Bucky left that your heartaches. Why didn’t you tell him what was happening? It’s a thought you have no time to ponder as Brock grabs your hair once more dragging you down the hallway towards your bedroom. You can’t let him get you in there but he’s a lot bigger and stronger than you are.

“No!” you scream trying to fight him off. “No, get off me! Stop it!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Brock screams louder as he kicks in the door to your bedroom. He has you face down on the bed and your arms pulled back painfully before you can process anything. He pulls your pants down with your underwear leaving you bare from the waist down, “I’m going to ruin you in the best way possible.”

“Brock, stop! Please, please stop,” you sob hearing the sound of his zipper. He moves over you settling on your thighs and leans over kissing your shoulders. 

The sound of a gun cocking startles you both. Suddenly the pressure of Brock’s body is gone and you instantly curl up into a ball covering yourself with a blanket for safety. To your relief, Bucky is on the other end of the gun and it’s pointing straight at Brock who is zipping his pants back up. Bucky looks beyond angry but he softens when his eyes meet yours.

“So this is who you left me for? Biker trash?” Brock chuckles.

“It’s funny you want to call me trash Agent Rumlow when you were the one getting ready to rape someone. I guess our definitions defer on what trash really is.”

“She’s my fiancé, Barnes. I can’t help it she likes it rough,” you shake your head but don’t speak.

“Y/N, it’s your decision here. We can call the cops or end it right now? This isn’t the first time and it won’t be the last time. You deserve better but it’s your choice.”

“He’s FBI,” you manage to whisper. “Bucky we can’t do anything to him. I’ve tried before and they won’t do anything.”

“Listen to the girl Barnes. You can’t do shit,” Brock sneers and you feel sick knowing you can’t do anything to stop him.

“She can’t but I sure as hell can,” Brock’s face drops and Bucky pulls the trigger in three quick successions right into Brock’s chest.

Brock drops to the floor his head facing you with wide eyes that are glassy and unfocused. He’s dead. Bucky is next to you in an instant checking you over and making sure you’re okay. Nothing is said until you lean up capturing his lips with yours. He stops you but you press forward again pushing the blanket off of you and pushing at his vest.

“Y/N, as much as I want this you can’t. Not now,” he insists trying to be a gentleman. He wouldn’t lie you were making it incredibly hard to say no to right now.

“I can. You saved me and I’ve always loved you Bucky. I just didn’t want him to come after you or the club,” you insist moving to your knees and slowly peel your shirt off. “Please make love to me.”

“Fuck, I’m going to hell,” Bucky lays you back against the pillows resting over you. Your hands move up under the back of his shirt. He’s warm against your palm before he moves between your legs.

“Be gentle though please,” you insist.

“The only way I know how,” he pushes his pants down making you whimper at the size of him. A part of you wishes Brock had lived long enough to see Bucky make love to you. A final fuck you to the monster who had ruined your life.

Bucky’s lip brings you back to your senses as his lips wrap around your nipple allowing his beard to brush against your heated flesh. You run your hands through his hair as he presses forward his cockhead resting against your entrance, “Bucky, please baby.”

“I’ve got you,” he returns his lips to your other nipple lavishing the same attention as the first. He looks up just as his cockhead actually presses into you. You whimper at the immediate stretch and he covers your mouth with his kissing you as he continues sinking into your heat. Once he’s settled he leans back checking you for any pain but you surge forward rolling him to his back and begin riding him. If his face is anything to go by he’s loving it while his hands clamp down on your hips tight enough to bruise. Every now and then he slaps at your ass and you grind down on his cock harder.

“My turn,” he teases tossing you to the mattress. He pulls your legs up around his hips sinking back in. He sets a punishing pace at your wishes completely forgoing the earlier plea to be gentle. This is what you need more than anything. Bucky taking control and making you fall apart under him.

“Bucky,” you manage as your orgasm hits. Bucky groans cursing under his breath before he tries to pull away you hold him, “Cum in me. I want you too.”

“I didn’t use protection,” he offers halfheartedly.

“I know Bucky. I’m yours and I want everyone to know it.”

“Fuck,” he growls picking the pace up again. Your hands grasp his back muscles tightly and Bucky sinks his teeth into your shoulder as he lets out a low groan releasing into you. He gives a few more lazy thrusts and then falls to the bed pulling you tight against him.

You close your eyes holding him tightly. As the adrenaline leaves you everything comes crashing down. A few feet away lies the body of your ex who of all things is an FBI agent. The man you love killed him to save you and then you fucked Bucky while his body grew cold. What the hell was wrong with you?

“Just relax Y/N. You’ve done nothing wrong and I’ll take of him. I’ve already got Steve, Sam, and Clint on their way to help me remove him.”

“How?”

“I told them if they didn’t hear from me but midnight to come to your house immediately. It’s twelve thirteen right now,” he offers pressing his lips to your temple.

“I thought you were done with me?”

“I was angry because I knew someone was hurting you,” he looks down to make sure you’re focusing on him. “I wasn’t lying when I said I want to take care of you. I’ll protect you no matter what.”

“I love you Bucky Barnes. I have since we were kids. I should have told you,” you insist but you don’t miss the way Bucky looks near tears.

“I’ve always loved you Y/N,” he replies sitting up. “We need to get dressed before the boys get here. Nat is coming to get you so pack some clothes.”

“What?” you’re confused.

“While we handle this dick,” Bucky kicks Brock’s lifeless body. “I want you with Nat. It’ll be an alibi if anyone comes asking around.”

You don’t ask any more questions but pull clothes on and pack an overnight bag as he told you. Bucky insists you pack for a few days so you add some clothes and are waiting in the living room for a soft knock. Just as predicted the Commandoes are there with Nat, Maria, and Wanda in tow. Steve, Sam, Clint, and even Tony and Peter move past you towards the bedroom. Nat grabs your bags allowing Wanda to steer you outside where Pepper is waiting behind the wheel of the car.

Nat passes you a bottle of jack while Pepper pulls the car away from your house. You swallow back three large gulps and hand the bottle back falling back against the seat. You’re not for sure how long Pepper drives or when she even goes to. Nat and Pepper help you out and into Nat’s house letting you into the guest room. Wanda stays with you until you’re asleep though you can hear the worried murmurings between the ladies.

The sun is just starting to peek through the curtains when the covers are pulled back and a warm body presses against you from behind. You turn into Bucky’s arms running your hand up his chest and then cupping his cheek. His hair is damp and there is a spicy sort of scent from where he must have showered. You don’t ask him anything just lean up pressing your lips to his. The kiss is soft and Bucky hums against your lips. It doesn’t go any further than sweet kisses and wandering hands before you both settle back into a comfortable sleep. It’s the best sleep you’ve had for years and the first time you wake up next to the love of your life.


End file.
